inazuma_elevenfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Midori Seto
*'Item' : Caravana em miniatura ( Mini caravana, lançada aleatoriamente da ''lenda 2 Nensei' na ''''rota de taisen direita de Fuyukai 'Suguru'' ) *'Item' : Invincible Dumbbell (Invincible Dumbbell, retirado aleatoriamente do Departamento de Artes Marciais (departamento de artes marciais) do lado de fora do budoukan de Raimon ) *'Item' : Toalha de Sewayaki ( S''タ オ ル, ''aleatório S O O O no Jardim do Futebol da Praça Central de Odaiba ) *'Registro' : Space Port Route S-ranker (rankeador S para rota de porto espacial, rota de talen de pessoa sombra completa em S Rank ) Depois disso, ela pode ser explorada. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas são de nível 99 e não treinadas Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 161 *'TP': 164 *'Kick': 147 (167) *'Dribbling': 96 *'Technique': 99 *'Block': 81 *'Speed': 122 *'Stamina': 91 *'Catch': 55 *'Lucky': 86 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 149 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 165 (185) *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 95 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 149 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 165 (185) *'Dribbling': 107 *'Block': 78 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 109 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 97 *'Freedom': 230 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ( administradores R única) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Gerentes' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Managers R' *'Gerentes N' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Gerentes' *'Cuties fita' Galeria Midori Raimon Uniform.png|Midori in Raimon uniform. Midori in her France era clothes.png|Midori's normal clothing in the past France era. The managers laughing GO 25.png|The managers laughing. Midori Encouraging Tenma To Be The Captain.png|Midori encouraging Tenma to be the captain. Okatsu, Midori And Akane CS 14 HQ.png|Okatsu teaching Midori "Bon dance". Fei and the managers got arrested CS 14.png|Fei and the managers got arrested. Midori And Kariya Afraid CS 26 HQ.png|Midori & Kariya being afraid. Midori Angry At Nishiki.png|Midori angry at Nishiki for having a better role than her. Scary Wandaba & Midori.png|"Did you say something?" IG-02-040.jpg|IG-02-040. IG-06-014.png|IG-06-014. IG-07-026.png|IG-07-026. IG-11-054.jpg|IG-11-054. IG-A3-011.jpg|IG-A3-011. IG-A3-015.jpg|IG-A3-015. IG-A4-002.jpg|IG-A4-002. Trivialidades *Os nomes das três meninas gerentes estão associados às cores. O nome " midori " também pode significar verde, mas o kanji usado para o nome dela é traduzido de outra forma. **Seu nome dub é baseado em "jade green", que é na verdade a cor de sua saia e fita. *Seu traje é o uniforme comum conhecido por delinquentes de meninas em todo o Japão, no qual usam saias mais longas do que uma curta e removem a peça de seu uniforme (no caso de Midori, é a fita de seu uniforme escolar). *Como visto na primeira abertura de Chrono Stone, ela parece ser tão ruim em cozinhar quanto Raimon Natsumi , onde ela é vista criando uma bola de arroz gigante. *Ela é fã de dramas de época e filmes de samurai. *Tem algum personagem que ela Canções Chamado Koi No Shuukurimu Com Yamana Akane E Sorano Aoi, Seishun Oden Com Akane, Aoi E Nanobana Kinako E Koi No Strap Com Akane. Navegação de:Jade Greene es:Jade Greene fr:Jade Green id:Seto Midori it:Jade Greene nl:Jade Greene vi:Seto Midori